The Invasion of the Swarming Horde
by WesDaaman
Summary: A new dark secret is going to be revealed. From a deep and dark imprisonment, an onslaught of vicious creatures is about to assault and attempt to conquer both Gravity Falls and the whole world. This serves as sort of a sequel to my previous story The Thing From the Mountains.
1. Chapter 1: The Protector of the Forest

Mabel, while out on a happy midday stroll through the woods, felt as though she had no worries with the sun shining down and fertile smell of a woodland all around her.

"Yep, it's a great day today," she said aloud. "Nothing is bad right now. Too bad that Candy and Grenda are both sick today."

Just when she started to feel a little bit lonely, she spotted Gompers the Goat feeding, straight ahead of her. He was eating some fresh Ferns, loving every tasty bit of their leaves.

"Hi Gompers!" spoke Mabel with a smile, walking over towards the cud-chewer, "Why are you so far in this part of the forest? Are you just looking for fresh new greenery to eat? I don't blame you whenever I'm looking for new food to eat too."

Gompers just looked at her for about a second and went back to eating. Right before Mabel could pet Gompers on the back, the noise of large, thumping hooves came from the nearby undergrowth. Gompers bleated in surprise and ran to hide right behind Mabel.

"Who's there?" Mabel asked the noise, "Show yourself, please?"

"I am not of your kind, young lady," spoke the thing in a stern and deep male voice. Out of the undergrowth emerged a tall, bipedal humanoid-type creature with big cloven hooves on its hind limbs. It also had Ape-like hands, a Deer-like tail and (most oddly of all) the head of an Elk with great antlers. He even carried a bow and arrow set with him.

"Wow!" said Mabel in awe, admiring the magnificent appearance of this being (Gompers had already run back to the Mystery Shack for cover), "Hi, I'm Mabel Pines. Who are you?"

"I am Hylaeocervopus," spoke the creature with a formal bow, "I am an Elkron. My duty is to protect these forests from anything harmful, not to mention I also have to be sure...they...are sealed away."

"So what do you protect the woods from?" asked Mabel curiously.

"Mostly from the ravaging pollution and overhunting by Humans, your people," answered Hylaeocervopus.

"But I don't harm the land and its living things," said Mabel, sweetly, "I'm not like most Humans."

Just at that moment, in came Old Man McGucket, running and laughing mindlessly as usual, right by Mabel and the Elkron. "YEEEEEEHAAAAAAHHHH! I've seen strange things in my day, but none as strange as Deer-Head right there!" The crazy old man gestured to Hylaeocervopus as he ran by, dropping an empty beer bottle as he ran out of sight.

"I think I see why you have a poor opinion on us," said Mabel, feeling a bit embarrassed by McGucket's odd behavior around this supernatural protector of the forestlands.

Hylaeocervopus nodded in agreement and was just about to leave when Mabel then asked, "Hey, by the way, what did you mean by you have to be sure that 'they' are sealed away?"

"That information is privileged, young Mabel," responded Hylaeocervopus, worried about a secret being revealed, "Let us just say that I am protecting this land from an unforeseen disaster. A disaster from...a swarming horde..."

And with this mysterious answer, the Elkron vanished back into the forest. Mabel decided that she should find out more about this "swarming horde" back at the Mystery Shack. "Time for me and Dipper to find out what Mr. Hylaeo-whatever is hiding," she said as she skipped back to the Shack.


	2. Chapter 2: The Great Mistake

Mabel arrived back at the Mystery Shack, flinging the door open as she made her arrival. "Hey, everyone! Have you heard that the woods has some sort of a guardian-protector?"

"You mean like a park ranger?" asked Stan, busy counting how much money was in the cash register.

"No, some archer creature with an Elk head," continued Mabel, "His name is Hylaeo-something or other. And he's one awesome-looking guy."

"An awesome-looking guy with the skills of archery and some distinct features?" responded Soos, walking up to Mabel, "I think I've heard of his kind before..."

"Oh yeah", said Wendy, leaning her back against the wall with her hands in her pockets, "I think I used to hear a few stories when I was little about these Deer-headed things that protect the forest."

"You know, I think I might have an answer to what you met Mabel," said Dipper, right then racing upstairs to grab the journal.

"Ugh! More supernatural creatures revealing themselves and people believing it?" questioned Stan, "I seriously wonder if business ideas like that will never stop coming." He said this with the thought of more earned money in his head, making him smile.

Dipper was then back in the gift shop with the "3" journal and was already flipping through the pages. He finally found something on Elkron and asked the others to come over and see it, which they did, except Stan, for he was too busy with money-dreaming.

It said that Elkron are ancient and benevolent creatures, often respected by the local Native American tribes of the area. They are protectors of nature, knowing that every native life form in an ecosystem is precious. They are always ready to combat anything toxic to nature, whenever it comes to the land.

"The one I met, named Hylaeo-something-or-other," said Mabel, trying to remember how to pronounce Hylaeocervopus's name, "said that he was guarding something, protecting us all from a 'swarming horde.'"

"Swarming horde?" said Soos, intrigued by the mentioning, "Sounds like the time I had a serious case of countless Fleas biting me."

"Maybe he meant by concealing imprisoned giant evil bugs or something?" suggested Wendy.

"That might be right," said Mabel.

"That just raises a few more questions," said Dipper, beginning to pace back and forth in thought, "What is this Elkron truly hiding and why is it a threat to us all?"

Meanwhile, Lil' Gideon was marching through the forest, feeling frustrated about failing to conquer the Mystery Shack. He was so upset that it seemed as though his arteries would burst.

"It's just not fair!" shouted the boy in frustration, "If only I could claim the Mystery Shack with my own personal army!"

That is when he accidently hit his head onto the side of very tall boulder. The boulder stood almost as tall as the trees and a small inscription was carved into its stone surface. The inscription was written in some sort of Pacific northwestern Native American tongue. Of course, Gideon could not read it.

"Maybe this could be my key to possession of the mystery shack," he said to himself out loud, "Maybe the secrets to what this huge rock is hiding are literally lying beneath it!"

So he picked up a smaller flatter rock, about the size of a dinner plate, and began to chip away at the giant boulder's base, ready to uncover whatever it was hiding. Indeed his mad lust for possession of the Mystery Shack had driven him to be as insane enough as to uncover a forbidden secret. Control and power was all he could think of as he continued chipping at the great boulder's base violently.

Just at that moment, Hylaeocervopus the Elkron burst out of the undergrowth, shocked to see Gideon chipping at the buolder.

"HALT!" shouted Hylaeocervopus, his voice startling Lil' Gideon.

"Who are you?" questioned Gideon, "Some escapee from a freak-fair show?"

"I am Hyelaeocervopus of the Elkron," responded the Elkron, walking right up to Gideon, confronting him with a glare, "I protect this land from what lies beneath this boulder. So what do you think you are doing, little Human?"

"Why sir, I am only trying to find a way to take control over a certain museum-shack from a man named Stanford Pines," replied Gideon, glancing back at whatever the chipping had revealed (which was some kind of round and carved stone seal in the ground).

"Seeking control over others is a path towards hatred and suffering," said Hylaeocervopus, "And I know what I am talking about...DO NOT UNCOVER WHAT LIES BENEATH THIS CONCEALMENT!"

"Says who?" sassed Gideon.

Hylaeocervopus pointed right at the carved inscription on the great boulder. "It reads 'Do not uncover what lies beneath this massive rock. For at your own life's risk, you and others will suffer a deadly consequence.'"

Ignoring the warning, Gideon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small shard of sparking crystal. This was a fragment of a new sort of magical item called a paralysis crystal that he had collected from the woods a while back. "I knew this would come in handy some day."

And he aimed the crystal shard straight at the Elkron, out of it came a blast of energy that struck the guardian, temporarily immobilizing him. Gideon went back to work on chipping away at the stone seal now partly showing from beneath the boulder. He successfully broke a hole through the seal and looked down into it, seeing nothing but darkness.

"Heeelloooo?" Gideon called down the fractured hole, "Any destructive beings down here to serve as my own personal army?"

The echo of his call carried down into the darkened great chamber beneath the seal. And that is when several orange-colored eyes appeared from within the concealed darkness and starting making chattering-click noises. All of a sudden, they all charged forward, up to the fractured seal, using their numbers to push it open. Gideon helped them by getting out of his other pocket one tiny fragment of shrink-and-grow crystal he had kept with himself for a while and used it to shrink the great boulder blocked the seal. The seal then immediately burst into pieces, causing Lil' Gideon to fall over onto his bottom. He then saw long, Spider-like legs start to emerge from the lair belowground. The sight made Hylaeocervopus terrified out of his mind. "Do you realize what you have done?" mumbled the Elkron (mumbling since he was still under paralysis), "You have doomed us all!"

"At last!" Gideon cheered, "My own army to finally overthrow Stanford and conquer the-"

Just before he could continue his sentence, Lil' Gideon saw one of the things from below shoot a large amount of sticky silk webbing right at him, trapping him in place, unable to run away to safety.

It was one of the worst mistakes Gideon had ever made. The creatures from the underground chamber began to officially emerge, ready to finish what they had started so long ago...


	3. Chapter 3: Spiders and Secrets

The next day, as the morning sun arose, Stan woke up from his deep sleep. He sat up, shortly arching his back and straightening it out again.

"Man, what sleep that was," the old man, said to himself.

He slowly got out of bed, went to the shower to bathe, got dressed and went downstairs for some breakfast. He then spotted something he had never seen before. Outside the windows of the gift shop, were the shapes of what appeared to be giant silk lines of web, something that a Spider would produce.

"Now what's going on here?" questioned Stan, looking through the window carefully, "Have fishermen lost there way and decided to leave their nets here?"

But upon observing more closely, he saw the silk was covering even the front porch of the Mystery Shack, as well as the nearby road.

"Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" shouted Mabel and Dipper as they both hurried down the stairs.

"Did you see wh-what's outside there now?" asked Dipper quickly, he was so shocked by the sight outside that as he spoke, his words tumbled over themselves.

"Yep," said Stan, "We've got a pest problem...and a new tourist attraction! People will come from all around to see oversized Arachnids!"

"Not this way," said Mabel, looking quite worried, "We just heard on the radio that giants Spider's are all over town, covering it in their webs!"

Just then, the door flung open. In came Wendy and Soos, breathing heavily as if they were out of breath from both running and from being terrified.

"We're...being...invaded," spoke Wendy, pausing between her words to catch her breath.

"We both...ran in terror...trying to escape...those big...and black...Spiders," added Soos, feeling the same amount of exhaustion as Wendy.

Just then a loud snort came from nowhere, startling everybody. "Is it the Spiders?" asked Mabel in fear.

"Hardly!" spoke a big and familiar voice to Mabel.

Soos and Wendy turned around, noticing that the voice was coming from behind them. There, standing right there out on the lawn, was Hylaeocervopus and two other Elkron, all looking very strict. Dipper and Mabel came over near Wendy and Soos to see them. The four were amazed by the sight of them. Stan however, was hiding behind the register, feeling a bit worried and paranoid about what beings those voices were coming from.

"Looks like those Deer-dudes we read about are here," said Soos, "But what do they want? Me as a sacrifice?"

"No," said one of the two new Elkron, who was an antlerless female, "The swarming horde of MagnaSpiders has returned and we need the help of the one called Mabel. She is a Human that Hylaeocervopus found more interesting than most other Humans."

"I'm Mabel," said Mabel, feeling a bit shy, "But why would you need my help? But I can't really do it without my friends and family."

The third Elkron, who was male, whispered something to Hylaeocervopus. The archer nodded in agreement and said, "Come then, young ones. You will be the only Humans to know about the secrets of the MagnaSpiders."

"Cool!" said Wendy with a smile, "We'll get to squish some big and bad crawlers?"

"Uuuhhh...yeah! Squish 'em!" added Dipper, trying to sound as courageous as Wendy was being, just to get her to notice him.

"WAIT!" shouted Stan, coming out of the Shack, "I'm the adult in charge here, as well as an elder of Mabel and Dipper's family, so I should know what you plan on telling them, Deer-heads."

"Very well," said Hylaeocervopus, "Follow us, Humans, and all will be revealed."

The three Elkron lead the five Humans down a specially hidden path with the forest. A few of the so-called MagnaSpiders raced down from the trees sometimes, trying to catch and ensnare Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Stan. Luckily, Hylaeocervopus and his two comrades struck at the Spiders with their bow and arrows.

"This is getting creepy, but interesting," said Soos, not sure whether to feel intrigued or terrified by what was going on at the moment.

"So, Mabel," Stan asked his grandniece, "Do these nature-protectors really trust you?"

"Well, I guess I left an impression on Hylaeocervopus," guessed Mabel.

"I like these Elkron," said Wendy, remembering the MagnaSpiders that the Elkron had shot down with their arrows, "Their archery's awesome."

"You know, I know a thing or two about shooting arrows with a bow, as well," said Dipper, once again still trying to impress Wendy.

"Cool. You think you can show me how to do it sometime, Dip?" asked Wendy politely.

"_Just me and her!_" thought Dipper, loving the idea of spending a sort of quality time with the one he still cared for deeply. "Okay, sure, I'll show you sometime, Wendy."

Finally, the group arrived at a specially hidden sanctuary within the great forest. It was somewhat dark due to the tall trees blocking a bit of the sun's light, but it was mostly lit up by bioluminescent mushrooms, lichen and Insects, as well as bizarre, floating orbs of light that navigated with Dragonfly-like wings.

"This is the Sacred Sanctuary of Life's Essence," spoke Hylaeocervopus, "a magical and serene place for we, the Elkron, to come and meditate for peace and to seek answers."

"Uuhhh, Ms. Elkron, what are these large glowing things with wings?" Soos asked the female Elkron, admiring the floating, winged orbs of light.

"Those are Will-o'-the-Wisps, or just Wisps, for short" answered the female Elkron, "They often, at night, lead traveling Humans astray with their lights. Sadly though, they are not aware of the misery they end up causing for your kind. My name is Dryosaicha, by the way."

"Hhmm...no wonder I got lost at night sometimes," said Soos, remembering the times he was trying to head home after dark and ended up following the lights of Wisps for a short amount of time.

"Everything here is so happy and peaceful," said Mabel, her inner natural spirit feeling sheer bliss. "If only Candy and Grenda were here to see it."

"Wow...what am I feeling?" Stan asked himself, feeling as though his troubles and selfish desires were going away, "It's as if I haven't got a problem in the world...and money seems useless to me here."

"Clearly the inner beauty of this Sacred Sanctuary's getting into everyone," said Wendy, feeling peaceful as well, and a bit affectionate, "Dipper...come here, my good pal."

"Who? M-me?" said Dipper, surprised that Wendy was acting charming and comforting around him. He then found himself sitting on close by log, with Wendy's armed curled around him and Wendy herself acting almost sleepy-like as she cuddled him like a teddy bear or a newborn. "_Who knew dreams could come true in places like this_," the boy said in his thoughts.

"Now then," announced the second male Elkron, who was named Sylvouranis and was the brother of Dryosaicha, "You are all safe here in the sanctuary because due to its perfect tranquility, the evil MagnaSpiders do not go near it, they find it to peaceful and righteous. Right now, they are already attacking your town as we speak."

"Allow me to tell the tale," said Hylaeocervopus, settling down on a rock, "Centuries ago, the indigenous Human tribes of this land lived in perfect harmony with nature. That was until new Human arrived, coming in from the east, claiming to have heard tell of lands like this from ones called 'Meriwether Lewis' and 'William Clark'. The newcomers pushed away at the land, creating their own homes and thusly making less space for the original inhabitants, both the original Humans and the non-Humans, to live in. So one revered Human shaman contacted the great spirits of the land for guidance. He was granted a power that allowed him to create the MagnaSpiders as something to combat the invaders. However, while the natives wished to just drive the settlers away, the giant black Spiders ended up killing and eating the settlers. Chaos reigned until we Elkron were called upon to combat the huge Arachnids. With such combat skills as our archery, we successfully defeated the MagnaSpiders, imprisoning the remaining ones with a newly constructed underground prison chamber, sealed away with a stone seal and massive boulder. The title of watcher over the prison chamber was first passed down to one of my ancestral relatives and was carried on through the ages with each generation of my family bloodline. Now, I am the one in charge of watching them, and now the MagnaSpiders are loose, ready to reek havoc on the descendants of the settler Humans."

The 5 Humans were amazed by the story. "But how did they get out?" asked Mabel.

"A young Human, greedy for dominance blindly freed them in hopes of an army," replied Hylaeocervopus, "Gideon is his name and he is now tied up in MagnaSpider webbing."

"Lil' Gideon's the one behind this outbreak of rampaging super-sized Spiders?!" questioned Stan in shock, "Why the little-"

"There will be no sense in blaming others," said Sylvouranis, "We have tried seeking help from the other supernatural beings of the land, but to no avail. Even the Manotaurs would not participate, for they think showing mercy towards anyone is ignorant, when really THEY are being ignorant."

"Tell me about it," said Dipper, rolling his eyes in disgust about the Manotaurs doing something irresponsible again.

"This is why we will require help from you, the Humans who have seen most of the paranormal things of this region," said Dryosaicha, "Our Bird companions tell us about you."


	4. Chapter 4: Candy Joins the Team

In the Sacred Sanctuary of Life's Essence, the three Elkron continued to lecture the Mystery Shack crew (who sat upon rocks and logs) about the MagnaSpiders.

"So what do you Elkron expect _us _to do about stopping a bunch of giant creepy-crawlers?" questioned Stan, "Those things are, right now, as we speak, stringing up Gravity Falls in sticky web, trapping so many potential customers!"

"Our elders foresaw you all finding a way to stop them," replied Hylaeocervopus, feeling as though Stan might have some sort of potential beneath his old and cranky exterior.

"But don't we need some kind of weapon to combat them?" asked Soos.

"Yeah, and we better think of something soon, or else every Human in Gravity Falls is Spider chow!" added Mabel with a bit of a joke. "I don't want my own fluids drained from my body as well."

"What you truly need is confidence in yourselves," said Sylvouranis, "We will guide you, for as we said, you have had the most studied encounters of the supernatural in this land."

"So we're, like, the chosen ones or something like that?" asked Wendy, now letting Dipper go from her cuddling grasp, "That's pretty neat."

"You will all need these...," spoke Hylaeocervopus, going over to a mud-carved basket and reaching into it, pulling out some bizarre tools that looked very much like crossbows crossed with tennis rackets. "These are threat-fighters, used in the first conflict against the MagnaSpiders centuries ago, passed down from generation to generation."

"And we're going to use them to take down the Spiders?" asked Dipper.

"Only to threaten them away from your community," answered Hylaeocervopus, "just enough to herd them all back into their prison."

Noticing that Dipper had just showed signs of a deeply hidden crush on Wendy, Dryosaicha asked Dipper to come to her for a private conversation, which he did. "I have been observing that you have strong feelings for the one taller than you."

"Y-yeah," muttered Dipper quietly, feeling a bit less nervous about sharing his secrets with a non-Human, "But Wendy only sees me as a friend, and she's 3 years older than me."

Dryosaicha just smiled. "You do not need to worry, young Dipper, for when you and her have reached the coming of age in Human years, you will be right for one another."

"You mean when I'm 18 and she's 21?" asked Dipper, his heart starting to beat quickly from hearing about this possibility in the not too distant future.

"Yes. I always receive visions of hopeful futures," replied Dryosaicha, "When that time comes, your friendship with her will blossom into love. You both just need to share your feelings with one another when the time comes."

Feeling so excited for this foretold future, Dipper thanked Dryosaicha and bolted right back to his seat next to Wendy on the log, a big smile on his face.

"Hey, dork, what were you talking about over there to her?" Wendy asked Dipper.

"Just a possible sign for the future," he responded, looking into Wendy's lovely eyes.

The threat-fighters, made from wood and flint, were handed to the MS crew, one each.

"These things are interesting," said Stan, examining the threat-fighter he received. That is when he accidently triggered it to smack him in the face with the racket-like part of the weapon. "Oh! That smarts!"

"Hey, wait a minute," said Dipper, "How come the MagnaSpiders aren't attacking us here in this magical sanctuary?"

"There is an invisible barrier of light shielding this place off from them. Since they have descended into insanity," answered Hylaeocervopus, "they have developed darkness within themselves. They were originally created by that shaman's great spirit-given powers combining with the essence of several Spider species. Now they have truly become abominations, even more so then their original creation in my eyes."

"Oh, wait," interjected Dryosaicha, "I sense that we must get moving now. The inner spirits of the forest are telling me that...the MagnaSpider takeover of Gravity Falls is almost complete and they will move onto the next Human community and so on."

"Well, then, let's get cracking!" said Soos, filled with excitement.

"Alright!" said Mabel with glee.

"Time to show them huge bugs what a man at my age can do!" added Stan.

"Oh yeah, it's butt-kicking time!" spoke Wendy, jokingly trying to sound like she was going to war.

"Okay, team," said Dipper, feeling a bit more confident and braver than usual, feeling so due to the Elkron assisting them, "Let's save humanity!"

Meanwhile, Lil' Gideon was wrapped up in sticky silk webbing and hanging upside down. He was hanging from a tree close to the street, and almost the whole town was also wrapped up in webs, those that were not captured were running in terror as the giant black Arachnids chased them.

"_How did I ever get Gravity Falls into this mess?_" said Gideon to himself, "_Has my desire for the Mystery Shack driven me to be insane enough to unleash a force I cannot control? Life suddenly seems harder now._"

At that moment, a MagnaSpider was creeping up the tree Gideon's webby hold was attached to. Gideon quivered in fear as the MagnaSpider poked him with one of its eight legs, testing to see if he was still active. Gideon squirmed in fear from the Arachnid's poke. The Spider then climbed back down the tree, planning to return once Gideon was officially exhausted and easy to kill and drain fluids from.

Not to far from Gideon's position, Candy and Grenda had successfully escaped being captured by the MagnaSpiders and were now both hiding inside a shed together.

"Seriously, what's with these huge bugs?" asked Grenda, sitting in a corner of the shed and quivering.

"I know, they are driving us all out of house and home," said Candy, pacing back and forth, trying to think of a solution to stop the MagnaSpiders. "I don't know what happened to Mabel, though. She might have escaped with her family, or she has been captured and eaten."

"Don't scare me like that Candy!" complained Grenda, "I don't want to think about Mabel supposedly dead."

All of a sudden, the shed's door flew open and there stood a pair of MagnaSpiders, staring at the two girls with their four creepy-looking eyes per Spider. Candy yelped in shock and jumped into Grenda's arms.

"Listen to us, mongrels," spoke one of the Spiders, surprisingly in English, with a voice that sounding like a gurgling demon, "We are two of the few MagnaSpiders to speak in multiple Human languages, and we are here to tell you why we attack your kin, just before we capture you too."

"I-Is this some sort of interrogation?" questioned Grenda, creeped out by both the voices the Spiders had and their odd vocabulary dropping Candy, "Say, Candy, listen to those things talk."

"We, the ones who know Human speech have orders given to us to eliminate the descendants of the settler Humans to these lands," said the second MagnaSpider.

"The settler Humans?" responded Candy with a bit of curiosity, remembering a few history lessons she had learned in school, "Does this go back to the times after the Lewis and Clark Expedition in 1804?"

"Yes, it does, Vertebrate," hissed both MagnaSpiders, now creeping into the shed, closing in on the two girls.

However, they did not yet attack the two young females right at that moment. They both examined Candy, curious by something within her scent. They poked her with their front legs in study, causing the spectacled girl to freeze still in disturbance. Grenda just watched while crouching in the shed's corner, quivering. After about a minute of examination, the two MagnaSpiders backed away. They then stated their prognosis in this strange speech. "You, the one we examined, are not technically descended from the settler Humans of ages past, but instead you are of a different lineage."

So they spared Candy, to her surprise, and went after Grenda. Candy wanted to rescue Grenda, but her own doubts and fear kept her from doing so as Grenda wailed in fear, being wrapped up in the two MagnaSpiders' webbing. After they had dragged the entangled Grenda out of the shed, Candy felt guilty. "Curse you, fear! I should done something!"

She then decided that she should seek help from others that had not been captured. Now feeling her courage come forth, Candy bolted out of the shed, now searching for Mabel and the others from the Mystery Shack, thinking that they might have a solution to this invasion of giant spiders.

Not to long after her departure from the shed, Candy bumped right into Dipper, Mabel, Soos, Wendy and Stan, only about a few blocks away from the Mystery Shack.

"Candy! You're alive!" cheered Mabel happily, she and Candy hugging each other, "But where's Grenda?"

"The MagnaSpiders...," responded Candy, recalling the name the Spiders identified themselves as, "...got her. Oh, and what are those things you are all holding? Crossbow tennis rackets?"

"These are threat-fighters," answered Dipper, "They're one of the few ways to stop the MagnaSpiders."

"Yup," added Soos, "created long ago by the-"

"Wait, do you think the...makers...of these tools don't want us to reveal who they are?" interrupted Wendy, remembering the strict rules that the Elkron had given the five of them, yet she could not quite recall if the Elkron had asked them to keep it all a secret.

"Some Deer-headed protectors of the woods gave them to us!" Stan suddenly blurted out absentmindedly, focused a little bit too much on the glory and money he might receive from defeating the MagnaSpiders.

Just before everyone could scold the old man, out of the nearby trees came the three Elkron helpers of theirs: Hylaeocervopus, Dryosaicha and Sylvouranis.

"Are those Elkron?" asked Candy in amazement. "I-I've heard of them from the local legends books at the library. Looks like they're real!"

"Very well...," grumbled Hylaeocervopus, "It would seem a sixth Human will be joining in defending your community."

"Do we have a spare threat-fighter?" asked Dryosaicha.

"Yes," replied Sylvouranis, pulling out a new threat-fighter he had been keeping in his arrow set and handing it to Candy, "Here, young one, enjoy protecting your home."

"Amazing!" responded Candy with a smile of delight, "I get an ancient weapon from magical forest defenders! Now we can all work together an defeat those monstrous Arachnids!"


	5. Chapter 5: Too Many Spiders and a Plan

It was now sunset. Dipper, Mabel, Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, Candy and the three Elkron, armed and ready to combat the insane 3-4 foot long MagnaSpiders, found the whole town of Gravity Falls in a state of disarray. Not really in ruins, but instead having sticky silk webbing everywhere, connected to every house and almost every nearby tree. Most of the captured populace were all wrapped up in web and stuck together in a giant web ball high atop the water tower.

"Now this is both disgusting...and money-worthy!" said Stan, sickened by the sight of the webs but also feeling intrigued.

"Looks like Gravity Falls is literally 'tied up' at the moment," commented Soos.

"This is soooo like some sort of fantasy or science fiction movie," said Mabel, feeling ready, "Let's just not end up like every other Human here."

"I'm sure ready to kick some Spider abdomen with this neat weapon," said Wendy, both admiring her threat-fighter and feeling up to the challenge of saving lives.

"Are the MagnaSpiders going to just conquer Oregon?" Candy asked Dipper, curiously.

"From what the Elkron have said," replied Dipper, looking a bit worried, "they won't stop until the whole world is rid of 'advanced' Humans."

"Speaking of which, where are those Deer-heads anyway?" asked Stan, looking around, noticing that the Elkron were suddenly not nearby.

The group then spotted the three Elkron close to an empty intersection, already fighting a sudden wave of MagnaSpiders with their bows and arrows, doing very skilled leaps to dodge the giant Spiders' blows. Dryosaicha, as she fought, was determined to protect the world from the MagnaSpiders because protecting the innocent was one of her life virtues. Her brother, Sylvouranis, also felt determined to help in this great conflict as he fought the exoskeletal creatures with ease. Hylaeocervopus, however, was only concerned about stopping these abominations of Arachnids and secretly did not really care what would happened to all of humanity.

"Well, they've got the right idea," chuckled Wendy, "Now let's get to freeing our home!"

A great battle had now broken out. The Elkron skillfully dodged venomous fanged blows and shot at their attackers with amazing accuracy with their arrows. The six Humans, used their threat-fighters to at least frighten the MagnaSpiders (the tools only swiftly extended out their somewhat tennis-like front parts that clearly intimidated the big Arachnids).

Mabel, at that moment, saw something peculiar. "Hey, isn't that Tambry's phone?"

Just 4 meters away from where Mabel was standing, two MagnaSpiders were staring at the lost phone of Tambry, poking its edges with curiosity. Right above them, Tambry hung upside-down from a lamppost, all wrapped up in web with only her nose, eyes hair exposed. She shouted, muffled by the webbing over her mouth, in desperation and fear as she saw the two Spiders toy with her phone, thinking that this Human-made device was an abomination.

"Looks like we have more things to save," said Mabel, heading over to the two MagnaSpiders to fend them off.

"How come we can't get things to squish these Spiders with, like what the Elkron have?" complained Stan, wanting some more action.

Just at that moment, Sylvouranis heard the complaint and wanted to help. So he quickly turned away from fighting the MagnaSpiders and whistled with a short melody, and out of the sky flew what he had summoned, landing right onto the ground. It was about the size of a Lion and had the body, tail and back legs of a Lion; the head and wings of a Golden Eagle; and a Golden Eagle's talons as its front feet; not to mention also having prominent, Horse-like ears on its head; its plumage being darkish brown. "Have you ever ridden a North American Griffin?" asked Sylvouranis.

The six Humans shook their heads from side to side in response. "Now things like Griffins are turning out real around here?" said Dipper, "Anyways, how do we ride it?"

"It is easy. I know this Griffin here. This one is very loyal to fighting evil," said the Elkron.

Pretty soon, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Candy boarded onto the large flyer's back. Stan and Soos could not because they would add a little too much weight for the mixed-looking beast to carry. Before they could ask Sylvouranis any questions, the Elkron went back to fighting the MagnaSpiders with the two others of his kind. The Griffin understood the situation at hand, let out a loud call that was part Lion roar and part Golden Eagle cry. Pumping its wings, it ran swiftly -the four young Humans hanging on tight to each other and the creature's hide with their threat-fighters attached to their pant pockets like pens- and took to the wing like a airplane or a great predatory Bird.

Riding atop a North American Griffin was a rather exciting experience for the four adolescents, the wind blowing in their faces. It flew a few laps above the tree line to give them a bit of an experience.

"This might be a little dangerous!" announced Dipper.

"This is amazing! Riding on a Griffin" spoke out Mabel in delight.

"It seems risky," said Candy, trying not to look down, "But it is also fun!"

"I never thought this would happen to me neither," added Wendy, "but riding on the back of a legendary Animal, like this Griffin, is really awesome! Far better than being kidnapped by a giant evil Gargoyle."

"Hey, Griffin," Dipper asked the beast, since he was seated closest to its head, "Can you understand what I am saying?"

The Griffin nodded and growl-squawked in response. Clearly, it could understand the Humans' verbal words, but could not speak in the same tongue, due to it having a beak instead of lips.

"Okay, then," said Dipper, "Fly us around the MagnaSpiders so we can fight them off with our threat-fighters."

Obeying, the Griffin took a swift turn, now suddenly flying over the town, pretty close to the street. Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Wendy got their threat-fighters ready and aimed at the MagnaSpiders. The threat-fighters flipped their tennis-like points at the great Arachnids, frightening them back. The Griffin aided in this battle by using its claws on all four of its feet to slash at the Spiders, one by one, taking several of them done. It used its beak to slash at them in addition.

As the battle continued, not much progress was made, for no matter how many giant Spiders the team took down or threatened away, they just kept coming. Hylaeocervopus shouted out to the rest of the group that they were clearly outnumbered, 10 to countless. It was time that they stop the MagnaSpiders by getting at their source...their original prison.

Oddly, the MagnaSpiders did not go after the 6 Humans, the 3 Elkron and Griffin. Most likely they were mostly focused on stringing up their already captured victims. The Elkron brought the group deep into the forest for safety from the rampaging Spiders and to find the original prison. The Griffin was indeed following them, this time moving on foot since flying through the trees would be difficult for its size.

"I've never thought those things would be so numerous!" said Stan, feeling surprised.

"Well, Grunkle Stan, 'those things' want all settler Humans dead," said Dipper, reminding his granduncle, "And they've obviously been multiplying just for this occasion."

"Who knew fighting lots of giant Spiders as big as Dogs would be so hard," said Mabel.

"Clearly, rolled-up newspapers won't work," joked Soos.

"Man, those things are unstoppable!" said Wendy.

"W-what do we do at the MagnaSpider prison, Elkron?" Candy asked the three Elkron as they lead the way.

"We are to stop them at their source," responded Hylaeocervopus, not looking at Candy as he spoke, "We disrupt their spawning pool."

"Spawning pool?" replied the 6 Humans altogether.

"It is where they continue to fertilize their eggs to make more of their kind," said Dryosaicha, glancing back at them, "It will either destroy them, change their behaviors, or both."

"It will be quite ingenuitive to stop them," added Sylvouranis, loving the strategy of how the plan would work since he loved planning and inventing things.

The Griffin nudged Dipper and Mabel with its beak and made a few purr/cooing sounds with its beak a little bit open for the whole of the group to hear. This was a way of assuring them that whatever might happen, this fantastical beast would have their back.


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Ancient Chamber

The group eventually made it to the clearing where the MagnaSpider prison was located. Four MagnaSpiders stood guard near the entrance in the ground. Watching from the trees, the team wondered how they were going to get past this new security.

"How are we going to get into this prison place with those freaks guarding it?" questioned Grunkle Stan, whispering so the Spiders would not hear.

"Yeah," whispered Dipper, "Are you Elkron going to do something about it?"

The three Elkron did not respond. They clearly already had a plan in mind, being more fast thinking than the 6 Humans. Hylaeocervopus gestured his hand to Sylvouranis and Dryosaicha with a few flicks of his humanoid fingers. The Griffin understood the signs perfectly and flew straight up, above the trees, and soared round the clearing of the prison. It let out a call that sounded like a screechy teakettle whistle, getting the four guard Spiders' attention. While the Dog-sized Arachnids were temporarily distracted, the three Elkron fired their arrows right at them, the impact of the arrows sending the 4 MagnaSpiders tumbling into woods on the other side of the clearing, their dead bodies then being consumed by some Red Foxes.

"That was awesome!" said Wendy, liking the distraction technique that was just performed.

"Now we enter the catacombs of the prison," announced Hylaeocervopus.

"Uuhh...I think I might stay out here," said Candy nervously, "Those Spiders are just too creepy for me!"

"And I, uh, think I might throw out my back if I go down into that dark, creepy place," added Stan.

"Very well," said Hylaeocervopus, understandingly, "You two will guard the entrance if any MagnaSpiders were to attack."

"And keep your threat-fighters with you," added Sylvouranis, "As the one who designed the more updated look of the weapons, I entrust you to keep them intact."

"I guess I could use some time to keep watch. How about you?" said Stan to Candy.

"Oh, yes, I will help in protection," responded Candy, nodding. The Griffin was also there to assist in the guarding.

As soon as the three Elkron, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Soos had descended into the now cave-like chamber (looking like this now because of the MagnaSpiders moving boulders and digging with their inner strength), Soos felt nervous. "Uhh...Hylaeo-dude? This doesn't really feel safe."

"Danger is a reality, but fear is an option," replied Hylaeocervopus with slight annoyance, "It will all be over soon."

"He still has a bit of a grudge towards Humans," whispered Sylvouranis to the four Humans, "But he will do whatever it takes to save this land and even the world."

The tunnel that they walked through was dark and dreary, dimly lit by bioluminescent mold on the ceiling. Holes seen in the walls, large enough for Mabel or Dipper to fit into, were obviously the places where the great Spiders had been dormant for all those centuries until now.

Wendy continued to admire how "cool" her threat-fighter looked. Soos stayed close to her in desperation for the protection of someone he knew that was braver than him. Hylaeocervopus seldom spoke, mostly fixing his eyes in the direction of where he walking and leading the group. Mabel tapped Dipper on the shoulder briefly to get his attention. "Look at that," she whispered to her brother.

What Mabel was pointing out to Dipper was the Dryosaicha, the caring peacekeeper Elkron female, was looking rather doubtful. Her brother, Sylvouranis, the inventive male Elkron asked her what was wrong, comforting her with a pat on the back.

"I feel very unsure about doing this," Dryosaicha replied, "I mean, the MagnaSpiders are living things, and it seems cruel to be trying to fight them off like this, seeking out their spawning pool to destroy."

"But don't you remember?" said Sylvouranis, "They are magical fusions of the essence of several true Spider species. They are, in truth, abominations."

"Yes...but I still feel cautious about it all," sighed Dryosaicha.

"I think I know how to help you. Strange-feeling sibling embrace?" offered Sylvouranis, opening up his arms.

"Very well," replied Dryosaicha with a smile. The two then hugged for about 2 seconds as a way of reassurance with the power of a family bond.

"Doesn't that remind you of us, Dipper?" asked Mabel mischievously.

"I guess," answered Dipper, a little bewildered by this, "It's like the times we have each other's backs and our awkward sibling hugs."

"Halt!" barked out Hylaeocervopus, but not loud enough to echo across the whole cavernous tunnel. There, right before the group, was a large room with a small, crater-like pool in the very center, filled with bubbling green liquid.

"We are here," said Hylaeocervopus slowly, "This is the Chamber of Spawning. And that is the MagnaSpider spawning pool, the key to the great numbers of those great Arachnids. Now we must destroy it."


	7. Chapter 7: Mabel's Plan

"Uuhh...dudes...," stuttered Soos, looking straight at the haunting-like spawning pool of bubbling green liquid at the center of this particular room of the cavern, "I-I-I think I l-left the watering running at home."

"Is that your best excuse, man?" said Wendy to Soos, sarcastically with a smile on her face.

"You must heed what I have said," said Hylaeocervopus, glancing over to Soos, a spark of an annoyed look in his Elk-like eyes, "Danger is a reality, but fear is actually a choice."

"Okay now, are we ready?" Dipper asked the group.

"I sure am," replied Wendy with a wink (giving Dipper a brief quick heartbeat and a blush from this).

"Not only do I have a threat-fighter," said Mabel, placing her threat-fighter onto the ground and reaching into her back pocket and pulling out something familiar, "I've also got the grappling hook!"

"Fascinating!" spoke Sylvouranis, "May I study that tool of yours after we escape this place?" Mabel nodded in agreement with a kind look to her face.

Dryosaicha felt worried for Soos and his great fear, so she gently placed her hand onto his shoulder and hummed a bit. She was sending mental waves of caring/compassion into Soos's wellbeing for both courage and confidence. Feeling now suddenly more bold, Soos felt ready for action.

All of a sudden, a hideous gurgling cackling sound echoed all around the team, right out the nowhere from within the shadows.

"Did you foolish mortal fools believe you could stop us?" spoke the scary voice. Walking into the light of the spawning pool appeared a very large MagnaSpider, black like the others but with a leg span as wide of the Mystery Shack and a body length of nearly 17 feet. This specimen was obviously the leader the MagnaSpiders.

"Supreme MagnaSpider," said Hylaeocervopus with a determined look in his eyes, "I know of you from tales the elders told me. Now we finally meet..."

"So you are the current Elkron in charge of being warden of this imprisonment," hissed Supreme MagnaSpider, "And you brought friends to aid you. Two others of your kind and four young Humans? How pathetic..."

"Th-Th-Th-That's a b-b-big Spider!" stuttered Soos in fright, sweating and his eyes wide open.

"Yeah, reeeaaally big," added Mabel in both fascination and fear.

"They are Humans that have much experience with what is unseen by the rest of their kind," spoke out Dryosaicha, "They deserve a reputation amongst the supernatural."

"Is that so?" snickered Supreme MagnaSpider.

"Yes it is!" spoke up Dipper, trying to sound tuff to threaten the commander of the MagnaSpiders, "You'll never overthrow all the Human communities!"

"Wow, that's really brave of you, Dipper," complimented Wendy, liking Dipper confidence, "Now let's get ready!"

Supreme MagnaSpider suddenly tossed some large Spider eggs into the spawning pool and out emerged fully developed MagnaSpiders, ready to attack on their leader's signal. Supreme MagnaSpider then shrieked out in its kind's strange tongue, "KILL THEM!"

"Give us your best shot, you overgrown bugface!" announced Wendy bravely, just before the lead MagnaSpider's command call was answered, stepping forward a few steps with her threat-fighter locked and ready.

"Wendy, wait!" cried Dipper, "It's too dangerous!"

Supreme MagnaSpider moved one of its front legs forward and violently stomped it onto the ground directly in front of Wendy. "Threat-fighters do not scare me like how they scare my subjects."

Just then, the newly-spawned MagnaSpiders raced towards Wendy and the rest of the group. Wendy used her threat-fighter to slash at the MagnaSpiders charging at her, frightening them away but not harming them. Soos, Dipper and Mabel used their threat-fighters in defense too, whilst the three Elkron finished the large Arachnids off with both their hooves, heads and arrows.

"You can defeat my minions with threat-fighters...," snarled Supreme MagnaSpider, shuffling towards the group, poised to attack, "...but you cannot defeat me with threat-fighters!" Both Hylaeocervopus and Sylvouranis began to charge at Supreme MagnaSpider daringly and were then fighting it with their antlers and arrows, but none of those things could pierce its thick exoskeletal hide.

"There has to be a weak spot on this elite MagnaSpider!" said Dryosaicha to the four young Humans. She did not go into direct combat with the supreme Spider like her brother and Hylaeocervopus did because she felt wise enough to not go head-on (and because she lacked antlers).

"Maybe I can find it," suggested Mabel, "using my grappling hook!"

"Looks like we'll have to use it now," said Dipper, intrigued that his sister's grappling hook would now be operated in its "rare" usefulness.

"Are you going to impale it with that grappling hook?" asked Soos.

"No, I'll need an arrow and the ceiling," said Mabel, looking up at a stalactite. This plan all now seemed obvious to the group.

"This is really daring of you Mabel," said Wendy in assurance, liking Mabel courageous idea, "Good luck."

"Please try to stay alive," said Dipper, feeling his family bond with Mabel.

"I'll take care of both Waddles and Gompers for you if you don't make it. Don't worry about it, Mabel," offered Soos kindly, though he did wonder if Stan would try and make roasted meals out of both Waddles and Gompers while Soos himself would be watching TV.

"Trust me, it'll work out," said Mabel with a brave smile, right then receiving one of Dryosaicha's arrows and shooting the grappling hook up to the stalactite, "the good guys always win."

"Indeed," said Dryosaicha as Mabel swung up above everyone's heads, "the good of order always triumphs over the evil of chaos."

Wendy noticed Dipper's concern for his twin sister and smile with compassion. "Hey, Dip," said Wendy, squatting down and petting Dipper's back sweetly. It will all be good. We all know Mabel well, and she's always skilled. Like power from something you wouldn't expect."

"You're right, Wendy," responded Dipper, feeling both noble pride from his sister's cunning and 'Butterflies in his stomach' from the girl of his dream showing some affection towards him, "She is definitely unique."

Mabel hung high above the ground, her left hand grasped tightly on the grappling hook's handle and her right hand holding the arrow she had barrowed. She look down and was ready to defeat Supreme MagnaSpider.


	8. Chapter 8: Strength of Ancestors

Mabel was ready, her courage now at full power as she hung from the stalactite with her grappling hook and got ready to aim her borrowed arrow at any unfound physical weak spot of Supreme MagnaSpider as Hylaeocervopus and Sylvouranis distracted it with direct combat.

"Wow," said Soos in awe, "she's really going for it."

"Looks like all those adventures we've had before have definitely molded her into this," said Dipper, feeling awestruck and happy to see his sister act strong and brave.

"She sure is cool," said Wendy, just at that moment turning her attention to Dipper with a friendly look on her face, "Always trying to do what's right, no matter what it takes. Much like you, Dip." And with that Dipper blushed at the compliment and loving the frequent attention he was getting from Wendy so much lately.

"Perhaps Hylaeocervopus hesitated to see potential within her," said Dryosaicha, "Because look at Mabel now."

As Mabel looked carefully from her hanging position, she had a little bit of trouble focusing on Supreme MagnaSpider since it kept moving as it distractedly fought the two male Elkron. But finally, she saw it, one portion of the massive Spider's middle looked a bit limp as it moved, clearly an injury from a past event.

"Alright, here goes everything," said Mabel as she threw the arrow down, right towards Supreme MagnaSpider's weak body area, "For Gravity Falls, humanity, and cute boys!"

The arrow struck right into the giant Arachnid into its weakest point, cutting through its thick exoskeleton. Feeling the sudden pain, Supreme MagnaSpider screeched in agony, breaking off its fight with Sylvouranis and Hylaeocervopus. Everyone covered their ears from this high-pitched, incredibly painful cry. The sound carried out of the cavernous imprisonment and startled Stan, Candy and the Griffin, who still guarded the entrance. All the MagnaSpiders back on the surface sensed the pain of their leader and heard the screams and paused, abandoning their invasion on Gravity Falls and the other towns to rush to their master.

Back in the cave, the Elkron knew that the entirety of the MagnaSpider swarming horde would be returning to their catacombs in order to help save and heal Supreme MagnaSpider.

"Everyone! Out of the cavern! Now!" barked out Hylaeocervopus.

Mabel made her grappling hook let go of the stalactite and she fell safely into Sylvouranis's arms, which she smiled as token of thanks. Now the four Humans and the three Elkron rushed straight out of the imprisonment as fast as they could. Once they reached the surface, they quickly got Candy, Grunkle Stan and the Griffin to quickly move away from the prison entrance and hide in within bushes. They all now watched as a countless MagnaSpiders swarmed back into the catacombs, rushing to the aid of their now-injured commander.

"So what just happened and what's happening now?" asked Stan, feeling like he should make fun od the MagnaSpiders, "Are those giant Spider-freaks finally accepting defeat and going home to mommy?"

"They are rushing to their leader, Supreme MagnaSpider, who needs medical attention," said Hylaeocervopus, feeling a little hesitant to say who it was that wounded the MagnaSpider commander, "It was struck by an arrow of ours that was oddly wielded by the one called Maple."

"Actually, it's 'Mabel', and yes, I found a weak spot on the Big Bad Bug!" said Mabel in delight, proud of herself.

"It was very brave," said Soos with a smile.

"Very good, Mabel," congratulated Candy.

"That was really neat," added Wendy.

"But, now what?" asked Dipper, "Do we now seal all those MagnaSpiders in this cave-prison? Imprisoning them all over again?"

"Yes," replied Hylaeocervopus quickly, his eyes fixed on the MagnaSpiders, "Since they continue to spawn, they cannot truly be defeated. So we must imprison them, just like how my ancestors did to them centuries ago."

After a while of waiting, the last of the MagnaSpiders entered back into the hole that lead to the underground catacombs. The North American Griffin sensed that the Elkron were going to do something miraculous and backed away a few feet.

"Hey, now!" said Mabel to the Griffin, curiously, "Why do you back up?"

"I think it feels the Elkron about to do something really strange," said Dipper.

"Sure something not strange will happen," said Grunkle Stan sarcastically.

Just then, the three Elkron began to close their eyes, lower their heads, put their hands together, and chant something quietly.

"Dudes, I...think we should all step back," said Soos, feeling in his instincts that something chaotic was going to happen in a moment.

"Right behind you," agreed Wendy, feeling it in her instincts too.

The six Humans and Griffin were staying back away as the three Elkron suddenly stopped chanting quietly and now shouted out in their ancient tongue. Then came forth what they were summoning: a great supernatural wave of power sent to them straight from the spirits of their ancestors in the afterlife. Hylaeocervopus, Sylvouranis and Dryosaicha quickly grabbed long sticks off the ground in front of them, one for each of them, and out of the sky came a streaking bolt of cosmic energy from some nearby dark clouds that seemed to have come from out of nowhere. The bolt of power channeled through their sticks and was then commanded by the three Elkron to blast at the MagnaSpider imprisonment. A new stone seal was magically formed, tighter than the last one, and a new big boulder (torn from the side of a mountain by these ancestral energies) was floated over and placed right on top of the seal. The MagnaSpiders and their supreme leader were once again trapped in their prison/home base, and would remain imprisoned until the end of time (or unless an underground earthquake or collapse might one day crush them all).

The rippling energies then vanished and the cloudy sky began to clear up. "It is over...," said Dryosaicha. Her brother and Hylaeocervopus nodded in agreement. Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, Wendy and Candy then cheered in excitement, releaved that this Dog-sized Spider onslaught was over. The Griffin felt happy too and playfully nudged Mabel.

But what of all the captured Humans back in town wrapped in web? The group had to find out.


	9. Chapter 9: After the Storm

Once the group made it back to the edge of town, they realized that something had to be done with freeing all captive Humans from their 'entanglement.' of MagnaSpider web.

"We might as well use a chain saw to get everyone free," suggested Stan.

"Human-made tools will not work," said Sylvouranis, "They did not work two centuries ago when the MagnaSpiders were first created."

"So how are we going to save them all?" asked Soos, "I feel guilty for not doing anything for them right now."

"We wait for the rains...," answered Hylaeocervopus mysteriously, "Now that those filthy wretches are once again imprisoned and shall never see the light of day again, they are not here to tend to their webbing, thus rain shall wash it away. Your community, whatever you call this particular one, Air Falls maybe, shall be safe."

"You want to really know the name?" said Stan to Hylaeocervopus with a face of excitement, thinking he could get possible profits out of paranormal beings, "Gravity Falls."

"Um, yes, it does," replied Hylaeocervopus, briefly taking the town's name a little too literally, "Wait, that is the town's name?"

"How does that work?" asked Wendy with in interruption, wondering about what Hylaeocervopus said about rainfall freeing everyone, "Rain getting rid of giant Spider webs?"

"Because...uh...," said Mabel, trying to think of answer.

"It has to do with the stickiness?" guessed Candy.

"I'd say it probably has to do with something they excrete onto their webs, to keep them intact," theorized Dipper, right then impressing both Wendy and Candy.

"And here it comes," pointed out Dryosaicha, pointing up to the sky.

There, natural storm clouds were gathering and a heavy downpour of rain came racing down to the ground. The group was under the shelter of the trees close to the streat as they watched the town get wet.

"You can definitely never predict summer rains," said Mabel jokingly.

Then, they saw the rain work its progress. On all of the webs that strung up the town and cocooned all the local Humans was being dissolved away by the downpour, freeing everyone from their primarily unconscious states from being trapped in web. All the townsfolk had no idea what happened as they stood back up on their feet and starting tasking cover from the downpour. They mostly assumed that the attack of giant Spiders was all but a bad dream or something like that.

"This has been a wonderful heroic experience," said Candy to the rest of the group, "I should now go find my family. And I promise to keep you Elkron a secret. Bye!"

"Bye, Candy!" shouted Mabel as she waved goodbye to Candy as she raced down the soaking-wet road to find her family.

All of a sudden, just as the Pines, Wendy and Soos were going to go back to the Mystery Shack and the three Elkron going back to their home tribe, a gurgling/creaky-sounding voice said, "Please, surface-dwellers, listen me."

There, standing in the shade of one of the nearby trees, was a single lone MagnaSpider. This was of course surprising because this meant that not all of those giant Spiders were imprisoned. Just before the Humans could split and the Elkron could fight it off, the MagnaSpider spoke again, "Please! Please! Listen to me! As you can see, I am one of the few MagnaSpiders that can speak verbal Vertebrate languages, and I am not imprisoned with the rest of my people. I am not like them."

"Y-you're not going to kill us?" asked Dipper, quite surprised.

"You're a nice MagnaSpider?" added Mabel.

"Dude, you're definitely different than the rest of your kind," spoke Soos, amazed.

"Is everything going backwards or something?" questioned Wendy, knowing exactly that the MagnaSpiders have been a threat.

"Whatever, now time to definitely call the exterminator since we have only one of these things here now, and not countless numbers of them," said Stan.

"Let this MagnaSpider explain itself," said Dryosaicha, feeling very open to hear from a large Arachnid.

"Our leader, Supreme MagnaSpider, is just so insane. We, the rest of the swarming horde, only do as our leader commands, no matter what we might think," spoke the MagnaSpider, "I avoided returning to the prison catacombs because I wanted nothing to do with our leader's sudden physical injury. Besides, Supreme MagnaSpider has changed over the past decades and centuries of our imprisonment. The Supreme leader actually wanted a greater force to wipe out all invasive humanity, so it actually sent me to find any information on the legendary Dark Master."

"Dark Master?" responded the three Elkron in unison, dumbfounded.

"Dark Master!?" responded the five Humans in unison, surprised.

The fugitive MagnaSpider told them all that it knew little to nothing about this "Dark Master," nor did it even want to know. Wendy immediately spoke out to say that she first heard of the Dark Master when she was captured by a Dragon-like Giant Mountain Gargoyle named Efferus. Who or what is this Dark Master?

Pretty soon, after the storm had cleared up, the MagnaSpider (who originally had no name but was later given the name "Creepers" by Mabel) was now vowing to work alongside the other paranormal beings of the Pacific Northwest woodlands as a protector of what is right. Dryosaicha and Sylvouranis were already heading back to their tribe's village to report their interesting news about stopping the swarming horde, but Hylaeocervopus had to run a quick 'errand' first (he had to sneak into the rich home of Pacifica Northwest and free all her exotic pets, such as the prizewinning Peafowls, and send them back to their original homelands by order of nature). Mabel, Dipper, Stan, Soos and Wendy were back at the Mystery Shack to celebrate with lunch on a job well-done in saving Gravity Falls.

Dipper then became thoughtful about the Dark Master after eating. Evil beings were already trying to summon this supposedly even greater evil being from who knows what or where. But that would have to wait, for Wendy (still feeling the effects of the Sacred Sanctuary of Life's Essence within her soul) offered to take Dipper out somewhere for dinner tonight as a sort of practice-date for the boy. Dipper could not refuse the offer, of course, and gladly accepted.

Meanwhile, outside the Shack, there was something new, watching from the high branch of a Sitka Spruce. The being looked down at the Mystery Shack from up on the tree branch, sniffing with its strange-looking nose. "Yup, she's here," said the creature to itself.

_The End_

(The story will continue with "A Female Tarzan")


End file.
